


ToY (so so corny I know and I am sorry)

by bahh1



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bahh1/pseuds/bahh1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeil decides to try out a toy..</p>
            </blockquote>





	ToY (so so corny I know and I am sorry)

Taeil remembers the exact moment he figured it out. The eureka moment happened the same day his members had been making fun of him for staring at a girl while in the car and he'd been so offended and confused. He remembers the exact weather, what he was wearing, the weight on his shoulders at first, then the weight disappearing.

He's gay.

That's that. It never bothered him as much as it confused him.

He'd decided to start experimenting with things. At first spending nights watching gay porn when Kyung was out in the studio with Jiho, but as we all know, it's human nature to be curious and he decided to try out some toys. The whole 'buying it online' thing had been a disaster, using a fake name, actually picking which toy to buy, then waiting by the door for 3 days straight because what if one of the members opens the box and finds it? He felt like he aged 7 years in those 3 days.

It's finally here, the package. His heart has never beat this fast when he opens the box on his free day, after lowkey demanding everyone to leave the dorm for the evening (it wasn't that hard to do, they're popular guys..). It's all shaky hands and breath hitching at that point when he observes the vibrator he got, it has dumb flowers on it, oh god! He regrets his decision a little..

He washes the toy diligently as the instructions say, inserts batteries, pulls on a condom and squirts on a fair amount of lube; all the while sporting the biggest hard-on of his life.

After a bit of preparation, he's ready. He has his towel laid out on his bed, his laptop next to him with his favourite porn movie on and his vibrator ready. He turns the toy on.

Oh godd

It buzzes in his arm violently and Taeil feels like he's committing a crime but also like he's gonna faint cause he's so turned on.

The insertion goes as planned and the vibrating of his new toy sparks all the new nerve endings inside him, making his knees shiver. Taeil moves the vibrator in and out of him, the other hand on his dick, and heaves the greatest moan, it catches him so off guard, it doesn't even sound like himself and it's terrifying.

When he closes his eyes, a picture flashes through his closed eyelids: Jihoon, his beautiful sweet innocent Jihoon, smiling while pulling at his lower lip with his teeth. Holy shit, Taeil almost comes and opens his eyes in a guilty flash. Nononono!!? He doesn't want to imagine anyone while doing this?!

Taeil knows he's gonna go to hell because of this mental image. And he doesn't have to wait that long because his room turns to hell in a flash when someone opens the door with a “Hey hyung are you h--” and all Taeil can do as reflex is close his laptop.

Jihoon stands there, a meter away from Taeil, his hand on the door knob, mouth agape, eyes fixed on Taeil's hand on the vibrator.

“OH MY FUCKING GOD” Taeil struggles to cover himself up but he's still so wobbly from this experience , throwing the towel over his exposed lower body and Jihoon is so not fuckin' helping; not leaving, not turning away or anything..

“Hyung, wh-what are you--” why is he stepping towards him with his arm outstretched towards him?

“I'm gay!” he screams at the top of his lungs and embarrassingly enough, his voice cracks at the gay.

“Haha, that's cute, I'm bi.” Jihoon smiles and tilts his head like they're talking about the weather. This is the most fuckboy thing that has ever left his lips.

Well, fuck his life with a stick.

All thats heard are rude vibrator sounds that are not making this situation less awkward.

A whole eternity passes and the shock in Jihoon's eyes turns into something else.

“You want me to help out with this thing?”

hOLY SHIT

His innocent, sweet, lovely Jihoon crawls onto his bed and Taeil's knees involuntarily open for him to fit snuggly between them.

“No..” is the only thing Taeil can mumble at this point, this wasn't supposed to happen? He was supposed to be the little gay guy that has a secret crush on his bandmate and thats all? What? WHAT??

Jihoon kisses him long and hard on the mouth and Taeil cries out a long moan.

Jihoon's fingers graze against the vibrator and push it further into Taeil and he's pretty sure he almost had a heart attack. Okay, he totally did have a heart attack when Jihoon's other hand goes up to rub his dick.

“Hyung? You don't want me to..?” Taeil guesses it because he blurted out the 'no' and now Jihoon is so unsure of himself.

“Shut up and fuck me with the god damn vibrator!” He can be a needy hoe if he needs to be. And right new, he sure as heck does.

Jihoon's hand moves up and down in a slow pace, the other mimicking it around his member. All Taeil can do at that point is to hold onto Jihoon for dear life and hope he doesn't die at this feeling.

“Hy-hyungg~” Jihoon detatches his mouth from Taeil's and rubs his face against Taeil's collarbone, “hyung~”

“Wha~t” Taeil fuckin' moans out, he's almost at his limit.

“Hyung~” Jihoon rubs his clothed hard-on against Taeil's.

oh

“Jihoon, you wanna fuck me?” Taeil smiles at the younger.

Jihoon rubs against Taeil more violently. “Fuck, hyung” his moan-y voice is such a turn on and Taeil goes in for another kiss while pulling down the others pants.

Everything moves so fast and Taeil manages to moan and blink once when the vibrator is replaced with Jihoon's condom'ed and lubed member and holy shit Taeil is almost blacking out at the sensation because Jihoon decides to play with his nipples (god why does this manchild know all his weak spots?).

Taeil knew Jihoon is a multi-talent but he's still amazed how Jihoon can keep a steady pace while pounding in to him and flicker his nips at the same time.

Amazing, just, amazing.

The Multi-talent kisses the patch of skin on Taeil's owl tattoo and that's all it takes for him to come, long and hard all over his bare torso while Jihoon takes his member and helps him ride out the orgasm.

“Hy-hyung, I'm gonna come too” he whispers, all low and hot. Taeil doesn't really care that much, he can't even remember his name at this point so he just stares at Jihoon's face, the sweat drops on his forehead, on his high cheeks, on the tip of his nose and on the bow of his lip and decides that he'd go for the one on the lip, yeah, the one on the lip looks delicious.

Taeil kisses away the sweat on his upper lip and then all the way through the younger's orgasm, his thrusts into the smaller male now frantic and fast, a low growly moan in his throat.

When it's over they just lay there, side by side, Taeil has to concentrate really hard for 30 minutes before he can even form a normal sentence.

“Hyung, you have uh.. any other toys you want me to help play with you?” Jihoon reaches for his hand.

Taeil's soul flies away at the question,

“No but I know a web page where we can buy..”

 


End file.
